An Absolutely Different Story
by pooh and elmo
Summary: Ji Hoo finds a young girl he adopts as his sister. His sister really makes his life different. She helps our favorite Soeul couple come together. Full summary inside.Note: Magic and Weirdness inside.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY:

Ji Hoo finds a new love. If you define love as in having a new 18 year old sister named Hea (last name unknown) and having a weird overprotective side. Hea is a self proclaimed cupid that tries to put together a famous couple by using her weird ways. Note: There is magic involved.

PoOh and ElmO: I am sorry if you don't get this story. I was bored and I wanted to try to make a stupid story. Yay for the word WEIRD!

An Absolutely Different Story:

Chapter 1:

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." A young woman named Hea chanted as she was getting hit by her guardian.

"You have made another mistake today!" said the old man and he then started pulling her hair.

The victim bit his hand and ran away. She ran a long way even if her whole body started to burn from the bruises because she saw the man starting to chase her. She hid in the nearest alley. She would've run farther, but exhaustion was starting to catch up to her. Looking at her wounds, she screamed as loud as she can and cried herself to sleep.

Flashback:

"Oppa, where are our parents?" asked a young Hea.

"They're gone and they won't come back." Her older brother started crying and the little girl just looked at him in confusion. "Don't worry; I will stay with you forever." He bent down and hugged her.

Several Years Later:

Hea heard a loud bang and saw her older brother, Dong Sun with a gun running to her direction.

"Run!" He ordered and she sprinted, almost tripping over a chair.

"What's happening?" She dared to ask, slowing down a bit for her brother to catch up.

"The gang that killed our parents is here." He answered as he saw the gang members catching up.

While they ran, Dong Sun started shooting the men, but ended up using all his bullets. They stopped at a dead end and where cornered by the gang. The leader commanded for his men to hold them. The siblings struggled in the men's grasp.

"Well, we have certainly been too merciful. For the last time, I want you to tell us your secret!" the tall man said to them.

"Never!" sneered Dong Sun

The leader smirked and put the gun to his head. "I am going to kill you and sell your poor innocent sister."

"No!" he said as a bullet went right through his head.

"Dong Sun!" screamed Hea.

Flashback End: 

"Dong Sun, Dong Sun, Oppa!" she woke up and saw a beautiful man. He looked only a few years older then her. For some reason, he reminded her of her brother.

"Oppa!" She squealed as she hugged him.

Chapter 2:

Ji Hoo was doing one of his daily walks. Ever since he found out he loved Jan Di, but of course he couldn't have her, he started walking around the city. As he was walking pass a shop, he heard an ear piercing scream that gave him goose bumps. He couldn't get the scream off his mind, so he ran to where the shriek may have come from.

"_Where could have that come from?" _He thought as he stopped at a dark alley. He walked on and found an unconscious girl. He bent down and shook her. The young woman looked only a few years younger than him. She started talking which relieved Ji Hoo for that obviously meant she was alive.

"Dong Sun, Dong Sun Oppa…" she whimpered. _"I wonder who Dong Sun is" _Ji Hoo thought.

"Dong Sun Oppa!" she screamed and woke up. They looked at each other for what seemed like hours, but it was really only a few minutes. _"Why do I feel like she is so special to me? We have only met just know, right?" _As he recollecting memories that he may have with her, she hugged him and said Oppa.

"Excuse me, but we have only met just know." He said confirming his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but you remind so much of my older brother." She apologized as her eyes started tearing up.

"But why?" Ji Hoo dared to ask.

"He died a long time ago." She started sobbing.

Ji Hoo was about to hand her a handkerchief until an old man appeared. The girl immediately hid behind him.

"What are you doing you brat!" the man yelled at her until he recognized the boy that was in front of him. "I am sorry Mister Yoon Ji Hoo if she was a bother." He grabbed her arm and was about to slap her until the other man stopped him.

"Hit her and you will go to jail." Ji Hoo threatened suddenly feeling the need to protect the poor girl.

"I am sorry" the man said losing his manners. "But I paid for her and she will come with me."

The young master looked at the girl that was looking back at him with pleading eyes and shaking her head. "Then I will buy her from you." _"And I will call the police." _He held up his wallet and took out a large sum of cash. He gave it to the old man and took the girl back. After they left, he asked for her name.

"My name is Hea and thank you so much. I am indebt to you." She answered.

"I am Yoon Ji Hoo and you will stay in my house."

"Really, I will work hard and be a good maid." She said with a determined face.

"No, you won't be a maid, you will be my guest."


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMARY:

Ji Hu finds a new love. If you define love as in having a new 17 year old sister named Hea (last name unknown) and having a weird overprotective side. Hea is a self proclaimed cupid that tries to put together a famous couple by using her weird ways. Note: There is magic involved.

PoOh and ElmO: I am sorry if you don't get this story. I was bored and I wanted to try to make a stupid story. Yay for the word WEIRD!

PoOh and ElmO: Oh yeah, I don't own Boys over Flowers, only the extra characters like Hea and the plot.

An Absolutely Different Story:

* * *

Chapter 2:

Ji Hu was having one of his daily walks. Ever since he found out he loved Jan Di, but of course he couldn't have her, he started walking around the city. As he was walking pass a shop, he heard an ear piercing scream that gave him goose bumps. He couldn't get the scream off his mind, so he ran to where the shriek may have come from.

"_Where could have that come from?" _He thought as he stopped at a dark alley. He walked on and found an unconscious girl. He bent down and shook her. The young woman looked only a few years younger than him. She started talking which relieved Ji Hu for that obviously meant she was alive.

"Dong Sun, Dong Sun Oppa…" she whimpered. _"I wonder who Dong Sun is" _Ji Hu thought.

"Dong Sun Oppa!" she screamed and woke up. They looked at each other for what seemed like hours, but it was really only a few minutes. _"She seems so sad. I don't know why, but I want to help her become happy." _Her face reminded him of pictures of himself when he was younger and his parents just died.

"Excuse me, but we have only met just now." He said.

"I'm sorry, but you remind so much of my older brother." She apologized as her eyes started tearing up.

"But why?" Ji Hu dared to ask.

"He died a long time ago." She started sobbing.

Ji Hu was about to hand her a handkerchief until an old man appeared. The girl immediately hid behind him.

"What are you doing you brat!" the man yelled at her until he recognized the boy that was in front of him. "I am sorry Mister Yun Ji Hu if she was a bother." He grabbed her arm and was about to slap her until the other man stopped him.

"Hit her and you will go to jail." Ji Hu threatened suddenly feeling the need to protect the poor girl.

"I am sorry" the man said losing his manners. "But I paid for her and she will come with me."

The young master looked at the girl that was looking back at him with pleading eyes and shaking her head. "Then I will buy her from you." _"And I will call the police." _He held up his wallet and took out a large sum of cash. He gave it to the old man and took the girl back. After they left, he asked for her name.

"My name is Hea and thank you so much. I am indebt to you." She answered.

"I am Yun Ji Hu and you will stay in my house."

"Really, I will work hard and be a good maid." She said with a determined face.

"No,you won't be a maid, you will be my guest."_ "I would not let her experience anymore of this pain"_

"No, I can't accept that. I have to earn for my stay." She argued.

"Alright then, but you have to call me Oppa." It seemed amusing to him for her to call him Oppa.


	3. Chapter 3

SUMMARY:

Ji Hu finds a new love. If you define love as in having a new 18 year old sister named Hea (last name unknown) and having a weird overprotective side. Hea is a self proclaimed cupid that tries to put together a famous couple by using her weird ways. Note: There is magic involved.

PoOh and ElmO: I am sorry if you don't get this story. I was bored and I wanted to try to make a stupid story. Yay for the word WEIRD!

PoOh and ElmO: Oh yeah, I don't own Boys over Flowers, only the extra characters like Hea and the plot.

An Absolutely Different Story

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Whoa, I know about the F4, but I didn't think you were that rich." She gaped as she saw the large house.

"You should make yourself at home since you will be living here." He pointed out.

"I guess I will take a shower, but I don't have any other clothes."

"You can borrow my clothes and then we will shop in the morning."

"Okay, and Ji Hu…Oppa, thanks again." She said as she went to the bathroom. Ji Hu had a weird feeling as he was making tea.

She came back down wearing his shirt and pants. The shirt wasn't that big because of her tall built. "I love green tea."

"Good, then can you tell me your story?"

"Umm…" It was still hard for her to talk and because of her traumatic issues; she forgot some of her memories and that included her last name.

"It's okay; you can just tell me when you are ready." Ji Hu said. She let out a sigh of relief.

The Next Day:

Hea woke up extra early to make her Oppa's breakfast. _"It sounds weird calling him Oppa. He is my boss now." _She thought. _"I will just call him Oppa Sir, no wait that is even weirder." _She was about to boil rice for tea, when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw there were a group of people.

"Good Morning." She bowed (she is still wearing Ji Hu's clothes). "You must be the F4, I will go and wake up Mister Ji Hu Oppa ." She ran off after letting them in.

"Did any of you guys know about his girlfriend?" asked Woo Bin.

"Well, she can't be a conquest. He doesn't do that…until now maybe and anyway she called him 'mister'." Said Yi Jeong

"We have got to find out." Declared Jan Di. "Here he comes."

"Hey Ji Hu, I didn't know you had a girlfriend and slept around." Blurted Jun Pyo.

There was an awkward silence. It was broken when Hea said she was going to serve tea.

When they all had tea and Hea was making breakfast, Yi Jeong asked, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"That's what I said." Yelled Jun Pyo before Jan Di shut him up.

"She is only 17 yrs old." He said while sipping his tea.


	4. Chapter 4

SUMMARY:

Ji Hu finds a new love. If you define love as in having a new 18 year old sister named Hea (last name unknown) and having a weird overprotective side. Hea is a self proclaimed cupid that tries to put together a famous couple by using her weird ways. Note: There is magic involved.

PoOh and ElmO: I am sorry if you don't get this story. I was bored and I wanted to try to make a stupid story. Yay for the word WEIRD!

PoOh and ElmO: Oh yeah, I don't own Boys over Flowers, only the extra characters like Hea and the plot.

An Absolutely Different Story:

* * *

Chapter 4:

The others spit out the tea from their mouths. "17 years old!"

"Wow, I didn't know you were into younger women." Said Woo Bin which earned him a whack in the head by Ji Hu.

"No, she isn't my girlfriend because she **is **17. Any way, even if she wasn't, she wouldn't be my girlfriend."

"Then why is she wearing your clothes?" asked Jan Di

"She didn't have any other clothes when I bought her."

Again, the others spit out tea from their mouths. "You bought her?"

"Well to her I hired her as a servant. To me, she is a guest. " Ji Hu said tht might have made even more confusion between the group. Hea finally came out with some food and served them. She and Ji Hu told them the story of how she came to be.

"Oh, you should invite her to the new event Shinwa Corp. is doing." Jan Di suggested. "It's tomorrow."

"I don't deserve to come." Hea said while shaking her hands and head no.

"Sure you do, you are my guest not maid." Ji Hu pointed out. She reluctantly agreed.

"Now that's all set, we will go." They stood up readying to leave.

The next day, Ji Hu and Hea went to the best boutiques in the city. Hea first refused since he will be spending a lot of money, but was easily persuaded when he said she had to look honorable for him and the public. She didn't wasn't people to think has was poor person and her name means "grace" anyway. They slowly got used to each other and Ji Hu even shared some of his secrets to her. He felt like he can trust her with anything. For Hea, she already became her true self that she never knew existed.

They picked a beautiful thin-strapped white dress to match his white suit and a gorgeous necklace. She didn't have too much makeup on, so she can show off her natural beauty.

When they arrived, many news reporters gathered around the limousine and Hea had a hard time seeing where she was going and broke her heel. She went back in to the car and put on her sneaker (she brought them in case her feet hurt).

Ji Hu couldn't stop chuckling when she came back with her converse shoes. They walked in the beautiful ballroom and found the F4 table. She noticed two other women were there.

Yi Jeong held up her hand and kissed it. "You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." He looked a bit surprised when she looked unaffected by his charm.

Hea smirked and saw that the girl behind him looked a little sad. Then, Ji Hu grabbed her and faced Yi Jeong.

"She is only 17 remember". He said with looks that can kill. He already treated her like a dear friend.

Yi Jeong put his hands up in mock surrender and said "It was just a compliment, and you know I like women the same age as me".

Everybody else laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Boys Over Flowers or anything else that pops up that may or may not be mine. I only own this story! ^_^**

SUMMARY:

Ji Hu finds a new love. If you define love as in having a new 18 year old sister named Hea (last name unknown) and having a weird overprotective side. Hea is a self proclaimed cupid that tries to put together a famous couple by using her weird ways. Note: There is magic involved.

PoOh and ElmO: I am sorry if you don't get this story. I was bored and I wanted to try to make a stupid story. Yay for the word WEIRD!

PoOh and ElmO: Oh yeah, I don't own Boys over Flowers, only the extra characters like Hea and the plot.

An Absolutely Different Story:

* * *

Chapter 5:

Hea got introduced to two other women, Jae Kyung and Ga Eul.

"I am Ga Eul." She said.

"I am Hea, Ji Hu's new maid."

"New maid?"

Hea explained that Ji Hu saved her from her old boss. After that, she said, "So, you like Yi Jeong?"

"Is it that obvious?" Ga Eul blushed.

"I saw your face was a bit upset when he complimented me."

"Sorry." Her face got redder.

"No problem, but he **is **a playboy you know."

"Yes, but he is only doing that because he is depressed and lonely." She defended him.

"Mmm." Hea knew she had to play matchmaker and help put this couple together. She started thinking of plans the rest of the time. If she became a cupid, this would be good for her Facebook page. Her thoughts got interrupted when the host said that the performer that was supposed to sing cancelled and they didn't have a replacement.

"I am going to fire those people." Said Jun Pyo, making Jan Di feel sorry for the staff.

Then, Hea had a brilliant idea, ahe would sing the song she heard last night in YouTube (well to her it was a brilliant idea). She held up her hand and yelled out, "I will sing." The others looked at her weirdly.

"What are you talking about? Only professionals sing here." The host said.

"She **is** going to sing." Ordered Ji Hu in a voice that almost scared her. The host **did **get scared and agreed.

Hea went up there and started to sing "Paradise" by T-Max.

Most of the guests were shocked at the girl's song choice. The group looked at the singer with the same expression as before. A song like that in a formal party?

"Paradise?" said laughed Woo Bin as he started dancing to the song.

Ji Hu's eyes practically popped out at what she had done. _"I thought she would do a somewhat peaceful song."_

"Almost Paradise…" Hea sang before she opened her eyes. She stopped singing as she saw their expressions. "Uh…" She was about to go back down until she saw Ji Hu's urgent face to continue. "Thank you for listening to my warm up…uh I will sing my real song." She sang the next song that was stuck in her head: I'm Going to Meet You Now" by Kim Bum. (At least it's less crazy. -_-)

"Thank you." She finished. She practically jumped off the stage to hide her embarrassment.

She was welcomed back to the table with compliments. As soon as she saw her "boss" she apologized with a big impact! Literally, she was bowing so much, she hit the table.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." She almost started crying.

Ji Hu soothed her and asked the others how they thought of it.

"It was stu-." Jun Pyo started before Jan Di interrupted him with her hand on his face.

"That was great!" Complimented both Woo Bin and Jae Kyung. "T-Max is my favorite group." They said simultaneously.

"That was weird… are you sure you're the Don Juan that likes super models?" asked Jae Kyung suspiciously.

"Yes I am sure, want to test me?" Don Juan teased and wiggled his eyebrows.

Hea backed away from the some what cute couple to the even adorable couple.

"That was so interesting. I especially liked you last song, Kim Bum right." Said Ga Eul as Hea went up to her. "He's my favorite!"

"Yup I'm sort of a fan of the singers." Admitted Hea.

She also noticed Yi Jeong mumbling, "Another Kim Bum fan." To himself, Hea thought it was amusing.

"Does this mean he is actually jealous of a celebrity? This can be used to my advantage." She whispered. "Bwa Ha HA HA!" she accidently blurted out which caused the others to look at her weirdly for the THIRD time. Her face slowly changed to disappointment when she realized something. "But I can't just walk up to him like I did with Ga Eul. I need solid evidence that will make him admit it."

* * *

PooH & ElMo: Time has gone by so fast, about three months! Thank you for those that review this and my other stories. _


End file.
